From Schoolgirl to Royal
by Slrmn82
Summary: COMPLETE A new enemy threatens all those Serena holds dear.
1. Beryl's Brother?

From Schoolgirl to Royal 1/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Also, I took the Scout's attacks from the Pegasus arch, just because I liked them more. Sorry if this is confusing, If you have any questions just ask.  
  
I was awoken that fateful afternoon by a sharp pain in my stomach, as I jolted upright in bed I threw my guardian (whose claws were still partially imbedded in my stomach) off my bed. Having got back especially late from a Scout meeting the previous night, I took the rare opportunity to sleep in on Saturday, before I had yet another fire reading that I needed to be at this afternoon at Raye's temple.  
  
"Luna!!" I screamed.  
  
"Get up you are going to be late to the scout meeting at the temple." My guardian cat told me.  
  
"So what else is new." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
I was still sleepy, but when I looked at the clock and saw how late it was I jumped out of bed and threw my clothes on. I was running so late, I just grabbed my purse and two elastics and I rushed out the door. This is how I began my trek to Raye's, running as fast as I could while trying to put my hair up into it's customary 'meatballs.' I was so preoccupied by what I was doing that I didn't realize I was headed for someone until I crashed into them.  
  
"Oomph."  
  
"Come on Meatball Head, when are you going to grow up?" A deep voice asked me causing me to cringe as I recognized the speaker. As I looked up from my uncomfortable perch on the ground, I saw none other then my arch-nemesis, the incomparable Darien "I'm better than everyone because I own a cool car and drink coffee" Chiba.  
  
"As soon as you stop calling me Meatball Head, you jerk!" I yelled while grabbing my purse and dumped my compact back into it. Just as I was about to hurl another insult in Chiba's direction I was distracted by a blood-curdling scream coming from the opposite direction. [Why does this have to happen now? Grrr.] "Got to book it." I said all the while changing direction and heading for the scream that I heard. [Is this the new enemy Raye saw in her vision?] As I ran I used the communicator to alert the other Sailor Scouts.  
  
I came to a clearing in the park, only to see four unconscious girls being drained of their energy by a man dressed in black pants and a violet vest, with his blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. I stepped behind a tree to transform.  
  
"Moon Prism Power." I shouted followed by a rather elaborate display of lights and colors until I was dressed in a white skirt with a rainbow on the bottom and bow. My pigtails now had three small transparent tassels on them and I was wearing a pair of red high-heeled boots.  
  
"Stop in the name of the Moon." I shouted.  
  
"And just who might you be?" The blonde asked.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. In the name of the Mood prepare to be moon dusted." [God, I get tired of that speech.]  
  
"Why hello, Serena. It is so nice to finally meet the vaunted Sailor Moon, although I thought you would be taller… No matter." He commented.   
  
"Do you think that pretty little speech scared me?" With a menacing cackle and the flip of a wrist a troll-like monster appeared next to him. I was still getting over my shock at the fact that he knew my name when the monster attacked. I just managed to get out of the way as the monster yelled "Nega Vapor Bite!" A black beam came hurtling toward me and I couldn't escape the full force of the blast. I was thrown a few feet from the blast, landing hard on my left arm, causing me to gasp out loud in pain. I had to force myself to kneel as my vision momentarily blurred and I heard an eerie laugh near where I was sprawled.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked in confusion as this mysterious enemy stood over me.  
  
"You mean you don't see the family resemblance? I'm Beryl's brother." At that piece of information I gasped, causing him to glare at me. "I am Vortar, King of the Negaverse, and you my dear I will destroy for what you did to my sister, but not before you watch those you love suffer."  
  
"I will not allow it." I said forcing myself all the way to my feet, holding my left arm protectively close to my body.  
  
"You are quite an amusing girl. Perhaps, I will keep you alive after all." Vortar retorted. "Get her up, Raspa."  
  
As his master ordered Raspa charged straight toward me, I couldn't help the scream that managed to escape my throat. Raspa was stopped suddenly by a steel-tipped rose.  
  
"You will not harm this pretty sailor soldier while I am around." Said a man wearing a top hat, tuxedo and cape, standing on the far side of me.  
  
"Ah, the infamous Tuxedo Mask makes an appearance." Vortar sneered while Tuxedo Mask made his way to my side.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked me in concern, glancing at my arm.  
  
"I'm fine." I lied, trying to convince him as well as myself.  
  
"You won't be for long!" Shouted the troll followed by "Nega Viper Bite!" Before either of us could move out of the way, a black beam was headed straight for where Tuxedo and I stood.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper."   
  
Then I saw an arrow made of fire shoot out and hit the attack destroying it and creating a small explosion in the process. "Nice shot, Mars." I cried as I saw the other Scouts, my friends, make their entrance.  
  
"Raspa, finish off the other Scouts… And you Sailor Moon, I'll see again when we can have a little more privacy." Vortar said before he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.  
  
As I turned back to the Scouts, Raspa was getting ready to attack:  
  
"Nega"  
  
"Moon"  
  
"Viper"  
  
"Gorgeous"  
  
"Bite!"  
  
"Meditation!"  
  
With that a beam shot out of his hands towards the others, as the moon beam hit Raspa, he was dusted along with his attack, leaving only a pile of moon dust in his place.   
  
[Something's wrong, using the wand never takes this much energy out of me. I feel like I'm being drained of energy. Damn!]  
  
"That was great, Sailor Moon!" Venus cheered.  
  
"So that was the latest enemy." Mercury commented. "Seemed formidable."  
  
"Good work, Scouts. I'll see you again." Tuxedo Mask interjected and with one last glance he was gone. 


	2. View of a Soldier

From Schoolgirl to Royal 2/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing, If you have any questions just ask.  
View of a Soldier  
I forced myself to stand on shaky legs as I told them most of what Vortar said, except for the fact that he knew my name. [I could just hear Raye now: What are you stupid, how could you transform in front of the enemy? You don't deserve to be leader. I don't want them to think me any more incompetent then they already do. It's amazing how little respect I get considering I am their leader. They have absolutely no faith in my abilities, and if I were to tell them, they would automatically assume it was somehow my fault.]   
  
"Hey, I've got to go do my math homework, you guys. I'll see you." I told them as I ran off with Luna right behind me.  
  
"You're actually being responsible, Serena. Are you feeling alright?" Luna asked as I slowed down to a walk.   
  
"I'm okay, Luna." [I really should tell the others, but it's not as if they can do anything anyway.] "I need to go to the park." I exclaimed, suddenly changing my direction.  
  
"But what about your math homework?" Luna yelled after me.  
  
"What homework?" I asked without even turning around.  
  
The park always manages to calm me, even when I was having a particularly horrible day. I come here often when I need to forget about the constant battles that seem to have taken over my life. It is always quiet, and it helps me to put things back in perspective. It has been a few weeks since I have found the time to come here and simply sit on this bench and look over at the lake. I find that I missed it more than I realized.  
  
"Luna, I need to tell you something. I don't want the scouts to know though." I told her.  
  
"Serena, you can tell me anything, but the scouts are your friends, and I'm sure that whatever it is you can tell them too."  
  
"Just promise me."  
  
"Very well." Luna agreed, but seemed none too happy about it.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly tell the scouts everything that Vortar said to me."   
  
"What else did he say?" Luna asked in a disapproving tone of voice.  
  
"He knew my name." I told her in a very small voice.  
  
"Well that's not too bad, I assume he's heard of Sailor Moon before from Beryl. Perhaps he will be a little more cautious."  
  
"No you don't understand. He really knew my name… He called me Serena." I explained.  
  
"You should have mentioned this to the other Sailor Scouts! If he knows your true name, then it's only a matter of time until he finds out where you live. He could attack you were you're most helpless." Luna practically screamed, "We'll contact the scouts now and set up a schedule for them guarding you."  
  
"No! This is exactly why I didn't tell them. I don't need them to baby-sit me, I'll be fine." I exclaimed after I calmed a bit I added in an uncharacteristically timid voice, "They have no faith in me as it is."  
  
"I know you and Raye in particular fight a lot, but they will support you. You are their Princess after all." Luna remarked, trying to be reassuring but failing miserably.  
  
"That's just it. They protect me as the Princess of the Moon, but don't respect me as Serena. I don't want them involved." I reiterated sternly.  
  
"Have you though about the possibility of him going after your family in an attempt to get to you?" Luna asked gently.  
  
"Of course, but I should be able to protect them, at least until the Scouts could be alerted. If the situation becomes dire, then I will tell them, but until that time there's no cause for them to worry needlessly."  
  
"Having a conversation with your cat, meatball head? I hear that's the first sign of mental instability."  
  
Recognizing the cocky voice, I looked to my right only to see Darien strolling arrogantly in my direction. For once I was in no mood for an argument, so I just ignored him, and continued my internal dialogue while looking at the rapidly darkening landscape. I was there for surprised when Darien merely raised a questioning eyebrow and sat next to me on the bench when it became obvious I had no intention of responding to the jibe. Curious about his intentions I turned my head to look at him, only to see him sprawled next to me seemingly immersed in the setting sun in front of him. When the unexpected silence continued I turned back to the lake deep in thought. [I managed to defeat Beryl, but this Vortar seems much stronger even at our first meeting, especially with my power on the fritz. Maybe the scouts are right to question my leadership, I'm not exactly the best fighter. I should probably tell Luna about the power drain, but she'll just make me tell the scouts right away. I hate being the weakest, what if I can't fight Vortar? Why is the weight of the world always on my shoulders? I only want to be a normal girl, no super powers, not the princess.]   
  
My depressing thoughts were disturbed by a gentle hand on my shoulder. As I turned my head, my damp eyes found Darien still sitting next to me staring at me with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Are you alright Serena?" He asked me. My heart did a little flip in my chest, after hearing him say my name for the first time. Looking into his worried blue eyes, I couldn't help the slight quirk of my lips as I realized he was worried about me. For some reason I didn't care to explore, his concern filled me with warmth.  
  
"Of course, what could possibly be wrong?" I asked him. [God, he's so handsome without that annoying smirk on his face.] I started blushing when I realized just what kind of thoughts were going through my head. [Darien. Eww!!]  
  
"You tell me." Darien said waiting for a proper answer.  
  
"It's nothing… Just something stupid." I mumbled looking away, hoping he would drop the subject.  
  
"What did you do, trip in front of Andrew or something?" Darien asked  
  
"Something like that…" I said, while gathering my bag and cat. "Well, I've got to get home. I would say it was nice talking to you, but I'd be lying."  
  
I strode away from Darien walking purposefully out of the park without a backward glance back in his direction. By that time it was almost dark out, but I didn't even notice the passage of time. [Is that how everyone sees me? Just a klutz, who's biggest problem is some boy. I wish to god that was my life.] As my thoughts continued, tears ran unchecked down my cheeks without my noticing.  
  
"Serena, why are you crying?" Luna asked, peeking her head out of my bag. "You really shouldn't let anything Darien says get to you."  
  
"It's not just him… It's everyone. Sometimes I wonder if anyone really knows me at all. I mean all they see is the klutzy, ditzy, wimp who cries all the time. Anybody that knows me as Sailor Moon thinks I'm a failure as a Scout too."  
  
I was so preoccupied by my misery that I didn't see the concerned look that Luna leveled in my direction. I guess I surprised her because she was temporarily speechless.  
  
"…And maybe they're right… I am a failure!" I wailed as I flew into the house, ignoring my parents sitting in the living room, and heading straight for my bedroom. I through myself on my bed, sobbing helplessly by that time, as Luna sat perched near my head purring and rubbing against me reassuringly. I, Sailor Moon, continued weeping like a baby until exhaustion finally overtook me and I fell into a troubled slumber. 


	3. On Drugs?

From Schoolgirl to Royal 3/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing, If you have any questions just ask.  
  
The next morning I thought I would feel a lot better, but unfortunately I didn't. As I lay awake staring at my ceiling going through the events of yesterday a new thought struck me. I had already realized that it would be easier for Vortar to attack me if he knew my identity, but it didn't even cross my mind to be concerned for my family because they didn't know I am Sailor Moon. [It doesn't matter if they know who I am, Vortar can still go after them to get to me.]   
  
At this point I had rushed out of my bed, realizing I still was wearing the clothes I had on from yesterday, I quickly changed and hurried downstairs. As I made my way into the kitchen I overheard my parents discussing my strange behavior recently, as well as my disappearance yesterday.  
  
"Do you think she's on drugs?" This coming from my Dad.  
  
"Of course not honey. " My mom soothed. "It's probably just some problem with her friends."  
  
"What if she's on acid, that fools with your mind…" My father commented worriedly.  
  
"I'm not on drugs, Dad." I reassured him as I made my way into the kitchen.  
  
"Where were you yesterday, honey? Your father and I were worried about you." My mother asked me.  
  
Well I couldn't very well tell them that I was having an mental breakdown because the stress of being Sailor Moon was getting to me, now could I? I don't think so.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Your friends were worried about you too when we called them."  
  
[There goes that idea. Thanks guys.]  
  
"If you weren't with your friends then where were you young lady?" My dad asked, his face getting red.  
  
"I was with Darien." I blurted out unthinkingly, muttering the first name that struck my mind. [Funny that.]  
  
"What? You were with a boy? Where did he touch you?" My dad yelled, getting up off the sofa to get what I can only assume was his shot gun. Mom stopped him thankfully.  
  
"Dad." I whined looking particularly disgusted. "As if! Eww! He was just, uh, really sick and I went over to his house to take care of him." I said all the while wondering just what the hell I was doing.  
  
"Isn't Darien that boy you hate?" My mom asked, looking especially confused.  
  
"He is. He's a jerk!" I exclaimed forcefully, then remember myself quickly. "But he was sick as a dog and I couldn't just leave him, could I?"  
  
I guess my best puppy-dog face still works because my father calmed down slightly and my mom relaxed her death-grip on his arm.  
  
"Okay, but I want to meet this boy to make sure he didn't take advantage of your kindness." My dad told me.  
  
"Sure… I mean, WHAT?" I screamed.  
  
"You heard me young lady!" My father answered in a stern voice.  
  
"Why don't you invite him to dinner tonight, dear?" My mother suggested, and then she winked at me. WINKED! [My god my family is insane!]  
  
"What if he doesn't want to come?" I asked in a small voice, not at all sure of my powers of persuasion.  
  
"He better come, for your sake, Serena." My father said, after which I made a quick exit out the front door. At first I was walking so reluctantly people probably thought I was going off to my execution. [Not far off, truth be told.] But then I remembered the possible danger to my family because of Vortar and I quickened my pace rapidly.   
  
As I entered the Arcade, I saw Darien talking to his best friend, and my former crush, Andrew. I took two cautious steps toward them, not really wanting to interrupt them for once, when Darien just happened to look over in my direction.  
  
"Meatball Head, what brings you here at," Darien looked at his watch disbelievingly. "Eight-thirty in the morning?"  
  
[Oh god. How am I ever going to get him to agree to this?] 


	4. A Talk with Darien

From Schoolgirl to Royal 4/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing, If you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity.  
  
A Talk with Darien  
  
"Earth to Meatball Head." Darien said smirking, while waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention.  
  
"Huh?" [Brilliant response, Serena!]  
  
"You really spaced out there for a second, Serena. Is everything okay?" The ever supportive Andrew asked, while patting my head like a well-trained puppy. [Grrr.]  
  
"Ah… yeah…um… Darien could I talk to you for a minute?" I stumbled out while grabbing his arm firmly and dragging Darien away from Andrew, not even waiting for an answer.  
  
I pushed him into the closest booth and followed him down, effectively blocking off his route of escape by sitting so close he couldn't escape. I belatedly realized that I was practically sitting in his lap, but by that point I didn't want to move incase I lost my nerve.  
  
"What's so important, Meatball Head, that you needed to drag me over here.?" Darien asked curiously.  
  
"Shut up Satan, and don't call me that!" I wailed, but stopped abruptly when I heard him chuckle. "What is so funny?"  
  
"You are, Meatball Head." Darien told me.  
  
"Arg, Satan… I mean Darien, I really need to talk to you." I practically growled at him while trying to ignore the heat coming from his body seeping into my side. "I don't want to get into another fight with you."  
  
"Then talk. I'm not stopping you." Darien commented sitting back and waiting for me to start speaking.  
  
"Um…" I didn't know what to say or where to begin. "I…"  
  
I was just about to answer him when Darien put an arm around my shoulders and hauled me up close to him. At this point I was having trouble breathing and my heart was pounding in my chest. My hands were trapped between our bodies and it took all my willpower not to place them around his neck and hold him to me. He was bringing his head closer to mine and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me and I help my breath in anticipation. I felt his soft breath on my neck and ear causing a shiver to wrack my body, while his other hand caressed my lower back.  
  
"You didn't need a silly excuse to be close to me, Meatball Head. All you had to do was ask." He whispered in my ear closely followed by his usual arrogant chuckle.  
  
I pushed him away with all my might jumping up from the booth as if scolded. "As if!" I screeched not caring that I was screaming at the top of my lungs and causing a scene. I was so furious as Darien continued to smirk in my face as he stood up, now towering over my five foot frame. This only served to fuel my temper. [How can I possibly like the idiot? He's an absolute jerk. ARRGG! I Hate Darien Chiba!] I took two steps away from him, glaring at his arrogant face, which was seemingly saying 'You know you want me!' This pushed me over the edge and I started yelling at him.  
  
"Just who do you think you are, Chiba? You arrogant, self-centered, egotistical jerk. Are you that used to women just throwing themselves at you? Well, buddy, I am NOT one of them!" I screeched while poking a finger into his chest for emphasis. "I don't care who you think you are, if you ever treat me that way again, I will personally kick your ass back to the Moon Kingdom!" [Whoa, girl! Where did all that anger come from? Damn! He just makes me so mad. I will not cry, I won't give that jerk the satisfaction…]   
  
Despite my best efforts I feel my eyes getting damp and I try to turn away, but am caught off guard as Darien grabs my upper arm and drags me after him. Before I know it I am sequestered in the storage room of the arcade with Darien Chiba, my worst enemy, and although I would never admit it, my secret crush. 


	5. Stuck in the Back

From Schoolgirl to Royal 5/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing, If you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity.  
  
Stuck in the Back  
  
I am staring at the wall, doing my best to pretend that I am all alone in the room. This becomes difficult when I hear Darien whisper 'Meatball Head' in a cautious voice.  
  
"What?" I growled in response while turning to face him. It seems I misjudged the distance between us however, because I ended up with my face practically buried in his well-muscled chest. I was about to move away when his arms wrapped gently around me and pulled me the last few inches to him for a hug. Once I was in his arms, feeling his strong body around me, I completely lost it and started crying. [That's twice in two days that he's seen me upset.]   
  
Darien just held me, keeping silent and letting me cry myself out. At some point he rested his cheek on my head, but I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice. After I calmed down slightly Darien loosened his grip on me, so that he could see my face, although he was still holding me about the waist.  
  
"Listen… Serena, I didn't mean to offend you, and I am sorry that I did." Darien told me looking sorrowfully into my still damp eyes. "I obviously crossed the line."  
  
"Yeah." I agreed vaguely, still angry at myself and the situation as a whole which caused me to overreact.  
  
"I know we fight quite a bit, but I would never intentionally hurt you. You do know that right?"  
  
"Of course I do. Look don't worry about it, Satan. I've just been under some stress lately and got frustrated. You're always a jerk, I'm used to it." I said, smiling in a pale attempt at my usual smile. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Me being a jerk?" Darien questioned humorously.  
  
"No, you idiot. I need a favor."  
  
"I wouldn't be calling me names then, Meatball Head."   
  
"Satan, are we going to start that again?" I questioned sarcastically.  
  
"What did you need?"  
  
"Remember last night?"  
  
"Yeah, you were upset then too, if I remember correctly." Darien commented.  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't go home for most of the day, and my parents flipped out." I explained rapidly. "And I kndvtldthmIwswyou."  
  
"Repeat that one."  
  
"I kind of told them I was with you." I growled out. "I said you were sick and I was taking care of you."  
  
"How did I get involved?" Darien asked incredulously.  
  
"They had already talked to my other friends, so…"  
  
"I get it, so what does that have to do with a favor?"  
  
"I need you to come to dinner tonight and sort of talk to my father, so he doesn't freak." I explained.  
  
"Freak?"  
  
"He wants to make sure that you didn't take advantage of me or something." I mumbled under my breath, my face turning red.  
  
"You weren't even at my house." Darien exclaimed.  
  
"I know, but can you please cover for me?" I asked pleadingly.   
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please. Pretty please." I begged.  
  
"Alright I suppose, but you're going to owe me Meatball Head." Darien agreed.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you." I squealed jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Darien waved away my gratitude casually. "What time should I be there, and what is your address?"  
  
"Around seven o'clock." I answered, writing my address hurriedly on a napkin from off the table.  
  
"Sure thing Meatball Head." Darien responded while taking the paper from me. Just as I turned around to head back out the door, Darien continued speaking. "By the way, how did you know about the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
[Oh Shit!} 


	6. Dinner With Darien P1

From Schoolgirl to Royal 6/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing, If you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity.  
  
Dinner with Darien  
  
As I made my way home from the arcade my thoughts were going about a thousand miles an hour. Somehow I had managed to satisfy Darien's curiosity thanks to my quick thinking. I told him that we had been studying myths and legends at school and the Moon Kingdom was among the myths we were researching. He seemed to believe that I happened to have been preoccupied and that was why I said what I did. He still seemed a little suspicious, but I don't think he really suspected anything.   
  
As I was rushing home, I realized that I would need to call a scout meeting to inform the others about Vortar sooner rather than later now that my family could possibly be in danger, but first I had to tell Luna. I definitely wasn't looking forward to it, although I am surprised that she did not think of the danger first. I assume that she thought, as well as I did, that just because he knew my name, he wouldn't be able to find me unless he identified the others as well. I mean how many Serena's are there in Tokyo? Anyway, having decided that I needed Luna's advice after all, I rushed home and, after telling my parents to expect Darien for dinner, I barreled up my stairs to wake up a very grumpy kitty.  
  
"What is it Serena?" Luna mumbled still half-asleep.  
  
"Get up Luna, I need to talk to you." I said urgently.  
  
My tone of voice must have gotten through to her because she practically snapped to attention. "Alright, what's going on?"  
  
"Well you know how Vortar knows who I am right?" I ask.  
  
"Yes Serena, I believe we already discussed this. You did not want the scouts to protect you remember?" Luna reminded me as she began washing her paws.  
  
"I know that, but my family may very well need their protection. What if Vortar finds out where I live and comes after my family to get to me?" I questioned my guardian cat.  
  
"Damn it!" Luna cursed.  
  
"Luna!" I exclaimed in shock, for I had never heard Luna swear before.  
  
"Sorry Serena, but I never thought of that… We need the other scouts involved, and soon." Luna told me in a very stern tone of voice.  
  
"I'll call a scout meeting for later tonight after Darien leaves." I answered.  
  
"What? Just how long have I been asleep for?" Luna screeched. "When is Darien coming over and why can't you talk to the scouts now?"  
  
"My mother wants me to help prepare dinner for Darien, so I can't very well call an emergency meeting right now."  
  
"Okay, I understand that, but why on earth is Darien coming for supper?" Luna asked incredulously.  
  
"That's not important right now. I promise I will explain everything after dinner, but until the meeting later on, I've got to be on guard for an attack."  
  
"At least call the others and tell them what to expect." Luna cautioned.  
  
"I can't tell them the whole story until tonight, if I need them I'll call them on the communicator." I reassured my cat. "Now I really have to get downstairs before my mother gets any more annoyed at me than she already is."  
  
"Alright Serena, but I expect an explanation after Darien leaves." Luna said sternly, right before my mother called me downstairs to help cut the carrots. "Go on, I'll alert the others about the Scout meeting tonight."  
  
"Thanks Luna, you're the best." 


	7. Dinner With Darien P2

From Schoolgirl to Royal 6/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing, If you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity.  
  
Dinner with Darien Part 2  
  
After finishing helping my mother with dinner I went up to my room to change. I came out thirty minutes later wearing a simple baby-blue spaghetti strapped dress with matching sandals. As I was putting on the finishing touches on my makeup I heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Serena honey, could you get that while I finish setting the table." My mother called up to me from downstairs.  
  
"Sure." I yelled, making my way down the stairs towards the front door.   
  
As I open the door I noticed that Darien looked especially handsome tonight. He's wearing khaki pants and a black turtleneck sweater that only he could pull off. His disheveled midnight colored hair, which is in a wavy mess atop his head, makes me want to run my fingers through it.  
  
"So where's the ugly green jacket, Satan?" I asked in a shrewish tone.  
  
"I left it at home when I got dressed, Meatball Head." He responded with a grin.  
  
"You can actually dress yourself?" I asked mockingly, while motioning him to come in. "Now I am impressed."  
  
As he walks in front of me I hear a soft chuckle.  
  
"It's always a pleasure to see you too, Meatball Head."  
  
Since he is facing away from me I crack a small smile. At this point my parents make an appearance. "Hello young man. You must be Darien." My father says by way of introduction.  
  
"Yes sir." Darien answered taking my father's hand.  
  
"I am Ken and this is Irene, but you may call us Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino." My dad tells Darien in a booming voice filled with authority. [This isn't going to be pretty.]  
  
"Of course." Darien agrees though looking a bit pale, while shaking my mother's hand. She smiles encouragingly at Darien while leading us into the living room.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes so why don't we all just sit down and relax." My mother suggests motioning to the couch, while she steps out of the room to call Sammy downstairs. While waiting for Sammy no one says a word.  
  
"Hey Spaghetti for Brains, who's the guy?" I look up to see my smirking brother in the doorway.  
  
"Spaghetti and meatballs, just great." I mumbled softly, thing no one could hear me, but when I looked at Darien his eyes were twinkling and he was grinning at me.  
  
"Darien, this is my little spore of a brother, Sammy." I explain to him while trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Nice to meet you Sammy." Darien responds, finally getting his facial features under control.  
  
"So I understand you were sick yesterday, Darien?" My father asked.  
  
"Yes sir, completely bed-ridden." Darien answered.  
  
"I bet." My father mumbled, followed by my mother slapping his shoulder.  
  
"I hope you are feeling better." My mother said with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I'm feeling much better thanks to Serena, Mrs. Tsukino." Answered Darien as he sat on the loveseat. "It was certainly nice of her to go out of her way, especially considering we've never been what would be considered close friends."  
  
"Where were your parents at this time? If you were so sick, couldn't you have stopped by their house?" My father practically growled. I looked at Darien anxiously for a response, but I was surprised to see unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"My parents died when I was six… in a car accident." Darien whispered in a strained voice, keeping his hands tightly folded in his lap. Luna was rubbing against his feet trying to comfort him.   
  
"I'm terribly so-" My father was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.   
  
As my dad went to get the door I reached my hand out to Darien's arm and squeezed it gently in support.  
  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered, my heat breaking for the little boy he had been. My thoughts were abruptly disturbed by my father's raised voice.  
  
Just who the hell do you think you are?" My father demanded of the stranger. The next thing I knew my father was stumbling into the room as if struck, followed closely by Vortar. 


	8. In The House

From Schoolgirl to Royal 8/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity.  
  
In The House  
  
My mother quickly went to check on my father as he stumbled further into the room, with a cut below his eye that was bleeding slightly. I spared Luna a look and I can tell she will go get my broach and contact the scouts as she runs up the stairs.  
  
"Who are you?" My mother asked, her voice quaking with fear. "What do you want?"  
  
The laugh that came out of Vortar's mouth sent a chill down my spine.  
  
"Well, now my dear." He said taking a step towards my mother. "I now know where she gets her beauty from."   
  
As he placed a finger along her cheek I see my mother's lips tremble with fear. My father pushed himself unsteadily to his feet and attempted to push Vortar away, before I can move fast enough, an energy ball come out of his hand toward my parents. As the energy hits them they both slam against the wall, collapsing against it and breathing heavily.  
  
"Mom, Dad!" Sammy and I both screamed simultaneously as we run to their side.   
  
"Are you okay?" I asked, my voice breaking.  
  
"We're alright." My dad reassured us, his eyes filled with fear.  
  
"Take your brother and get out of here." My mother pleaded with me desperately.  
  
I tore my gaze away from them before I could answer when I heard a grunt of pain behind me. I turned to see Darien fighting with Vortar, trying to protect my family and me. He was faring remarkably well considering he was human, that is until Vortar threw an orange energy beam into Darien and knocked him into the couch. I could tell he was hurt, but still trying to stand up and fight. [Damn it!]  
  
Just then Luna came running down the stairs with my broach in her mouth and dropped it at my feet.  
  
"Hurry Transform." Luna ordered.  
  
As I looked up Vortar was standing over an incapacitated Darien smiling smugly, getting ready to deliver what would be a fatal blow.  
  
"Vortar." I hissed. "That's enough!"  
  
I got to my feet, held my broach high in the air and screamed for my planet guardians protection, all the while staring Vortar in the eye.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
When the light cleared from the room, in my place no longer stood Serena Tsukino, but the Champion of Love and Justice Sailor Moon. I skipped the normal speech and posturing. The only words that were spoken were: "You should never attacked my friends and family!"  
  
I emitted a soft growl before I attacked without warning. Gone was the clumsy careless teenager. Gone was the whining crybaby. I was so furious that I was using all my concentration to take Vortar out. I was alone with no Sailor Scouts in sight to back me up, so I was forced to rely on myself.  
  
I threw punch after kick at him, only to have them be blocked each time. At this point I wasn't particularly worried about my physical well being as I attacked him without stopping. Instead of just defending Vortar began to attack using various styles. He began to throw fireballs at me as I jumped repeatedly out of the way. As he was preparing another barrage I surprised him with an uppercut to his chin, followed by a high-kick, successfully knocking him across the room. A few minutes later both of us were sporting a variety of cuts and bruises and breathing heavily.   
  
I had a cut on my forehead and my left arm had been wrenched painfully from its socket. Vortar continued to smirk at me even through the pain evident on his face.  
  
"Never knew you had it in you, Moon." He acknowledged, as he slapped me viciously across the face.   
  
I fell backwards momentarily stunned on the floor as I saw with my blurry vision Vortar stalking toward my family. My mother holding a hysterical Sammy, while my already injured father kneeled in front of them, doing his best to shield them. Time seemed to slow down as I watched them, and I knew Vortar was going to kill them if I didn't do something to help.  
  
As Vortar let loose a full barrage of fire from his hands toward my family, I did the only thing I could think of to save them. I used what little power I had left to jump over Vortar's head and right into the path of the fire bolts barreling towards them. I used my own body as a shield to protect them from harm. I could feel the dark energy slashing at my uniform and skin relentlessly, yet I refused to yield to it as I felt my energy levels ebbing and I was pushed back into the wall behind my parents. Just as I felt my transformation becoming unstable the fire ceased to burn me.  
  
"How selfless, Serena, but you can't hope to stop me now." Vortar chuckled, taking a few steps toward my family and me from the other side of the room.  
  
"Like hell I can't" I growled forcing myself to a knee. "You will NOT harm them." I assured him, although in truth I could barely get up.  
  
"Are you planning on stopping me, little girl?" Vortar asked looking vastly amused.  
  
"No but I am." A deep voice announced, and as I looked for the owner I saw Darien stand up slowly and a rose appear in his hand.  
  
Before I knew it Tuxedo Mask stood in Darien's place, rose in hand ready to fight. I stood up slowly and he made his way to my side in front of my family. I took up a fighting stance as Darien did the same next to me, glaring at Vortar waiting for him to attack.  
  
With a flick of his right wrist Vortar summoned three youmas to his side. Darien and I looked at each other wearily, and then faced back to back a few feet further in front of my parents and little brother. Without warning the youma and Vortar attacked. While Darien fought two youmas, I had my hands full with Vortar and an ugly horned youma with four tentacles. As soon as I knocked one back the other attacked, leaving me no time to rest. Needless to say we were in the fight of our lives and slowly weakening, when I heard a most welcome sound.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution."  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper."  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock."  
  
Each perspective attack aimed at one of our four opponents. The three youma were destroyed at once, while Vortar merely staggered under Sailor Jupiter's attack. I was holding my dislocated shoulder, still on edge waiting for Vortar to make his next move. He looked at me with flashing eyes that seemed to promise retribution, and I barely stopped myself from shuddering.  
  
"We WILL meet again." Vortar assured me, while allowing his eyes to roam over my body openly, before with one motion of his arm, he simply disappeared. 


	9. Reactions

From Schoolgirl to Royal 9/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity.  
  
Reactions  
  
In the seconds that followed my family was staring at me in shock not knowing what to say.  
  
"Mom, Dad, Sammy. I'm Sailor Moon. Surprise." I told them softly as if they hadn't figured that out already, as they continued to stare at me.  
  
"What? How?" My mother stuttered in confusion.  
  
I was about to start a long drawn out explanation when I realized that I needed to get my family out of the house as soon as possible and take them somewhere safe.   
  
"Look, I will explain everything but right now we need to get you out of this house."  
  
"What's going on Serena?" My father asked in a stern tone of voice. Now normally I would be falling over myself answering my father when he sounds like that, at that moment however I just didn't have the time.  
  
"We really don't have time to explain. Vortar could very well just be gathering reinforcements for a second attack." I explained, but when my family still continued to look at me blankly I got frustrated. "We don't have time for this. Get packed NOW!"  
  
It was only after they all rushed up the stairs that I turned to the others, only then noticing my dislocated shoulder.  
  
"It was nice of you to tell us a small fact like Vortar KNEW WHERE YOU LIVED!" Rare screamed at me after we all detransformed.  
  
"You can scream at me until you're blue in the face, but later." I answered getting a resolute look on my face. "Vortar now knows who I am and where I live. He has attacked my family. It is no longer safe for them to stay here. We need to get them out of the city to somewhere safe where I can keep an eye on them and we can train and plan our next move. Any suggestions?"  
  
The scouts merely stared at me not saying a word after my uncharacteristic diatribe.  
  
"I have a beach house we can all stay at for a few days on the coast." Darien suggested much to my dismay, for up until that moment I had succeeded in pretending Darien didn't exist.  
  
"Are you sure?" I asked Darien, not wanting to be beholden to him anymore than I already was.  
  
"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure, Meatball Head." Darien answered with his usual arrogant smile gracing his face.  
  
"We can't just run away." Lita exclaimed in surprise. "What about Tokyo?"  
  
"We are not running away." I assured her. "We will be able to teleport if the need arises, but Vortar seems to be interested in me specifically, not energy like Beryl, so I don't see that as a problem."  
  
Before an argument could break out Amy prudently intervened.  
  
"Serena, you've dislocated your shoulder!" Amy exclaimed taking a hurried step towards me.  
  
"Yes during the fight. Just pull it back into place and we'll be on our way." I suggested with a note of steel, previously unnoticed, in my voice. Even so the other Scouts looked at me as if I had grown a second head.  
  
"Sure thing." Darien responded while wrenching my arm back into its socket without warning. The pain was so excruciating that I felt tears sting my eyes, but I stubbornly refused to let them fall.  
  
"Thanks CJ (Conceited Jerk) I appreciate it." I ground out through clenched teeth as I returned my gaze to the Scouts. "Come on guys, go pack your things and meet me back here so we can get going."  
  
One by one they reluctantly left my house. After my friends left I went upstairs to gather my belongings temporarily ignoring Darien's existence. 


	10. A House Divided

From Schoolgirl to Royal 10/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
A House Divided  
  
Three hours later one station wagon, a Mercedes, a motorcycle, two adults, a child, two cats, five Sailor Scouts and a man who throws roses all arrived at the beachfront property privately owned by Darien. The trip up had been passed in near silence with everyone deep in his or her own thoughts. Now that we had finally arrived the adrenaline that was keeping us all alert turned quickly into exhaustion, fear and uncertainly. Since it was close to eleven thirty once we reached the house my mother and father put Sammy to sleep in the closest bedroom.   
  
I figured they would just go to sleep as well and we'd all talk about it in the morning, so I was greatly surprised when they came back into the living room and sat down on the nearest sofa. Now I had pictured just such a conversation many times before, but now that the time was upon me I couldn't think of a single thing to say.  
  
"Ah, aren't you two tired?" I asked them nervously, not knowing where to start.  
  
"No Serena, we're not. Now I would like some answers and I'D LIKE THEM NOW!" My father screamed causing me to take an involuntary step backwards. This caused me to accidentally bump into Darien who put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "And what the hell is going on with you and that young man?"  
  
As the insinuation that I was involved with Darien sunk in I forcibly jumped away from him.  
  
"Eww… Not even!" I screeched, while giving Darien the evil eye. "How could you think I'd… I'd… With that?"  
  
"Now Serena honey, calm down. We just want to know what's going on." My mother interjected before I could get even more hysterical. Her calm voice brought me back to reality as little else could have. I paused looking at my friends for confirmation before I could continue. I only got supportive looks from the Scouts in return.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom… You both know I am Sailor Moon. Well let me start from the beginning. A little over a year ago these three boys were harassing a cat. She had this weird crescent moon on her head, but I didn't think anything of it at the time…" The Scouts and I told the rest of the tale leaving only the particular harrowing details out. We told them a shortened version of events right through to the fight with Beryl and meeting Vortar.  
  
"But honey, you all are just children. You could have gotten hurt." My mother exclaimed after most of the story was finished.  
  
"Mrs. Tuskino we have been injured before, but we do heal quickly due to our powers." Amy tried to explain, so that my mother wouldn't worry although the explanation had the opposite effect.  
  
"You've been hurt? Badly?" My mother cried hugging me fiercely.  
  
"Don't worry Mom, nothing serious just a few scrapes here and there." I tried to reassure her. [Not to mention the whole dying part.]  
  
"I won't have you hurt Serena. I forbid you to become Sailor Moon." My father said in a very calm voice, contributing for the first time since we began our retelling. I reluctantly pulled myself from my mother's protective embrace to face my father.  
  
"Dad, try to think rationally for a second. I know it's difficult to-"  
  
"No. I won't listen to this. You could have been killed night after night. You've been sneaking around for over a year and I won't have anymore of it young lady. If something would have happened to you we never would have found out what happened, would we?" My father growled at me, taking a hold of my mother seemingly for support.  
  
"I understand." I tried to explain only to be interrupted again.  
  
"No you don't. You cannot understand. Now forbid it, do you understand me?" He bellowed.  
  
"I understand you perfectly well Dad, but the scouts need me." I answered resolutely.  
  
"They don't need you! I have seen you on television. It seems that you are always in the way, a liability in battles. You don't even know how to fight properly." My father answered cruelly, trying to discourage me from my destiny in his fear for my safety, each word like a knife in my gut. "If you are the only thing between our world and destruction then may god help us all."  
  
"You had better start praying then, because I'm it." I choked out in a strangled voice.  
  
"Like hell you are!" My father yelled hoarsely.  
  
At this point I couldn't keep the tears in anymore as they began to run freely down my face. I glanced around the room. Raye and Lita looked fairly murderous, while Mina had a restraining arm on each of them, even Amy seemed furious. Darien sat in a chair quietly looking at me with an intense look in his eyes. As I turned back to my parents I saw my mother openly crying and my father doing his best to glare, but ending up simply looking terrified.   
  
"Dad I have no choice." I exclaimed my own eyes flashing dangerously. "Do you really think I wanted any of this?" I asked incredulously. "That I wanted to be woken up night after night in the middle of the night so that, me along with four other teenage girls could fight youmas? So that everyday I wake up knowing that this day could very well be my last, or that one of my friends could die? Doing my best day after day and never having it be good enough? I'm fifteen years old; do you really think I asked for any of this? Well, DO YOU?"  
  
"Serena." My dad tried to answer me but I was not finished yet.  
  
"No Dad, I don't need this, not now. Don't you think everything that is going through your mind I haven't thought about a million times before? The fact still remains that I am the only one with enough power to stop the Negaverse. If there was anyone else who could do what I do I would give it up in a heartbeat, but there isn't. It's just us saving the world night after night, and I won't give up on the others. They are the reason I fight just as much as you two and Sammy, or heaven forbid Darien, even if he is a jerk with a minus zero personality." I exclaimed, watching a small smile grace Darien's face at my insult of him, even if the sentiment was indeed sincere. "I fight because I have no choice, but I'll be damned if I let anyone I care about get hurt. Quite frankly I don't care if you like it or not. Now I'm going to bed, excuse me."  
  
I regally made my way across the room and up the stairs, ignoring my fathers sputtering and my mother's wailing, as well as Raye and Lita ripping into my father for screaming at me like that. I can't help smiling to myself as I realize Raye is my most ferocious supporter. [Who would have thought it?]  
  
A knock at my door interrupts my musings as whomever knocks enters into the room I've claimed uninvited. I assume it's my mother but don't look up, so I am particularly surprised when I hear a deep voice chuckle. [I would know that satanic laugh anywhere.]  
  
"You look like hell, Meatball Head." Darien whispers near my ear as he puts a comforting hand on my back.  
  
"What do you want Satan?" I mumbled into my pillow all the while hiding my smile.  
  
"You're in MY room." He tells me arrogantly. I expected him to say he was worried about me or something; his answer surprised me into looking at him. Darien's eyes were sparkling with devilish amusement at my shocked reaction. "Of course I wouldn't be averse to sharing."  
  
He wiggled his eyebrow at me mock-lecherously and winked causing me to unexpectedly laugh outright.  
  
"God, you're such a jerk." I said as I slapped his arm. Instead of getting up like he probably expected me to do I simply move over to make room for him next to me on the bed. Even though, or perhaps because, this is Darien I found that I didn't want to be alone that night. I guess he understood this to a certain extent because he climbed into bed next to me with out a word. We sat there in bed together each looking at the ceiling, until I hesitantly rested my head lightly on his chest. I expected him to move away, but instead he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. For the first time in a long while I felt safe and I slept without nightmares. 


	11. The Morning After

From Schoolgirl to Royal 11/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
The Morning After  
  
I awoke the next morning to find myself laying on something warm and solid. I cautiously reached out my hand blindly to realize I was lying on a male chest. Once I realized that I was startled fully awake remembering who I was in bed with.   
  
I looked hesitantly up and sure enough Darien's face came into view. My first instinct was to get the hell out of dodge before he woke up, but the look on Darien's face as he slept peacefully stopped me. He looked so open and peaceful in his sleep, which startled me because every time I see Darien he is so guarded and cold. His face a mass of hard lines and unflinching glares, but in his sleep the 'real' Darien that he keeps so well hidden shines through.   
  
A part of me melts at the sight as I tenderly brush a piece of hair out of his eye. As my hand touches the warm skin of his face I realize what I just did and instinctively try to back away from Darien. I don't get very far however because I find myself pulled up against his chest, while Darien's eyes twinkle at me. I try to move again but his gentle yet firm grasp on my waist halts me.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Meatball Head?" Darien inquires in a roguish voice, leading me to believe he's been aware of my supposedly covert perusal all this time.   
  
"That was the plan." I managed to hiss out through clenched teeth, while trying to ignore the warmth seeping into my skin from Darien's bare chest, totally frustrated by his calm reaction to my close proximity. Especially when I was anything but.  
  
"We really need to talk, Serena." Darien told me suddenly looking extremely serious. "About a few things."  
  
"I know that, but now is not the time Darien. Now let me up." I ordered, although I was very surprised when he readily obeyed me.  
  
As I got up out of bed and walked across the room to where my clothes are, I noticed Darien continuing to lounge in bed, studying me intently. His piercing blue eyes unnerved me, not to mention the fact that he was half naked, and I was barely decently covered.  
  
"What?" I all but yelled at Darien, when I could take it no longer.  
  
He seemed to find my nervous anxiety amusing because his only response at first was a quirky grin and a knowing wink.  
  
"I'm just in awe of you, Meatball Head. I don't think I've ever seen you when you are not eating or yelling at me." Darien finally responded.  
  
"Grrr…. Satan you are such a jerk." I yelled at the clearly unrepentant Darien, who was still grinning at me.  
  
"Of course, but I'm your jerk." He responded teasingly. I ignored the butterflies in my stomach and managed to glare convincingly at him.  
  
"You wish CJ, you wish." I replied haughtily looking down my nose at him as he lounged comfortably on the bed.   
  
"Were you born this obnoxious, or do you have to work at it?" I asked scathingly.  
  
"You just bring out the best in me I guess." Darien responded. I simply stared at him not knowing how to respond, knowing I was missing the joke. "After all with you around, you would make anyone look good."  
  
"Arrggg! God, you are the most arrogant jackass I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." I growled angrily as I grabbed my clothes and stormed out of the room.   
  
Only belatedly did I realize, as I heard him chuckling from out in the hallway, that I most likely just played directly into Darien's hand. 


	12. A Serious Talk

From Schoolgirl to Royal 12/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
A Serious Talk  
  
After I took a shower and got dressed, I headed downstairs to make breakfast. Since I'm not what one would call a good cook I settled for cereal and orange juice. I brought my food outside on the back porch overlooking the beach; due to the early hour of the morning I watched the sunrise over the ocean.  
  
I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't hear my father and mother's hesitantly approaching footsteps until they were right behind me. I was therefore greatly surprised when I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to startle and spill my cereal all over the deck.  
  
"Geez, Dad don't sneak up on me like that." I exclaimed after making a quick grab for my teetering orange juice. "Waaa! My cereal, now I'll starve!"  
  
I was surprised to hear my father chuckle at my theatrics and when I looked up at him I saw certain tenderness in his eyes directed at me.  
  
"Um… Serena… Your mother and I were talking all last night and… we're very proud of you." My father stuttered looking very nervous about my response, his face quickly turning red as he looked at me from his position sitting in front of me.  
  
He needn't have worried. I squealed in delight and threw myself into my father's arms sobbing unashamedly into his comforting shirt lapels. He merely held me as I cried.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what I said, honey." My dad whispered in my ear softly, while rubbing gentle circles on my back. "I just couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. I love you too much."  
  
"We both do." My mother added as she too joined the hug, until all three of us were tightly wrapped in each other's arms.  
  
"It's okay Dad, don't worry about it." I tried to reassure him as we pulled out of the tight embrace. I entwined my hand in each of theirs and squeezed in support. "I'm just so glad you're not mad. I really need your support."  
  
"We love you and of course we'll support you, but be careful Bunny, we don't want to watch you get hurt." My mother whispered softly, squeezing my hand close to her heart.  
  
"I know, but I'll be fine. I promise." I told them as they curled me back into their arms. "The Scouts will protect me if I get into a jam."  
  
[I wish I could stay like this forever. In the arms of my parents I can at least pretend that I am safe, but once this moment is over the illusion will end. I will have to become the Moon Princess and leader of the Sailor Senshi, no longer just a scared teenager taking comfort from her parents. Once again the weight innocent lives will be on my shoulders…]  
  
I don't know how long I stayed in my parents loving arms, taking what comfort I could, but I finally had to break away when I heard Lita and Mina stumbling around in the kitchen.  
  
When my parents and I entered the Kitchen, Mina was attempting to make scrambled eggs from Lita's instruction. I say attempting because there was very little egg left in the pan; most of it was on the floor. I don't know why Mina won't just let Lita do the cooking.  
  
"Is everyone still asleep?" I asked Lita but instead got an answer from Raye.  
  
"How could anyone sleep with all the racket down here?" She asked in a shrewish manner, while making her way sleepily down the stairs. A few minutes later the last few stragglers had entered the kitchen and the room was filled with sounds of eating and papers rustling. I merely watched this rare peaceful moment knowing that this couldn't last for much longer with Vortar still on the loose. 


	13. Training Practice

From Schoolgirl to Royal 13/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Training Practice  
  
They had been eating quietly for a few minutes when my mother cleared her throat hesitantly after finishing her eggs.  
  
"So what are the plans for today, girls?" My mother asked.  
  
"Amy thought you would like to go shopping in town with her and Raye later on this morning." I answered quickly before the others could respond.   
  
Since I had planned to train this morning I thought it best if my family was elsewhere. With both Amy and Raye protecting them, I figured my parents and brother should be all right. When the scouts continued to look at me as if I had lost my mind, I glared in their direction and gestured for them to agree. The only one who seemed to be paying the least bit attention was Darien.  
  
"There are many wonderful shops on the boardwalk in town. The waterfront is spectacular. You are sure to enjoy the atmosphere immensely." Darien explained trying to make my mother as excited as possible.  
  
"Is there a particular reason you are trying to get rid of us?" My father asked sternly, looking Darien and then myself in turn.  
  
"We're not trying to get rid of you." I explained anxiously. "We were just going to train and I didn't think it would be something you would be interested in seeing."  
  
Both Luna and Raye looked surprised that I would be requesting extra training, when usually I am the most averse to training. Mina merely raised a questioning eyebrow. The other reason I didn't want my parents and brother attending was because I was afraid that during the fighting I would give away my injuries at some point.  
  
"Of course we would."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to see my sister kick a little butt!" Shingo put in, surprising me with the sentiment.  
  
"Wonderful." I murmured, looking at Darien as I spoke. He looked at me contemplatively, trying to see what I was hiding. Hopefully I was keeping my face impassive.  
  
"We will meet on the beach in one hour." Luna said as we all finished our breakfast. I quickly got up from the table and made my way upstairs, not noticing as Luna followed me. I made my way to the bathroom; closing the door behind me, but not before Luna snuck he way in. I began to undress, carefully removing the dressing on my ribs and arm as I went. Usually my injuries are healed by the morning, but because I had to use more energy using my wand yesterday, I didn't have the reserves to heal completely.  
  
Without looking back I got into a soothing warm shower, massaging my aching muscles, careful of my still sore ribs. I got out of the shower toweling my hair dry. I wasn't paying attention, so was therefore surprised when Luna jumped up on my shoulder out of nowhere. I was so startled in fact that I almost stumbled, tripping on my pants.  
  
"How did you get hurt, Serena?" Luna asked worriedly from her position on my shoulder.  
  
"How do you think?" I asked sarcastically, glaring at my guardian as well as I could as I reapplied the dressing to my ribs.  
  
"You can't hope to train like that."  
  
"Watch me." I commented resolutely, not having much choice in the matter. I left Luna looking after me incredulously as I strode from the room. 


	14. Fighting Against Pain

From Schoolgirl to Royal 14/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Fighting Against Pain  
  
I came out of the bathroom to find the rest of the guys already out on the beach, with the exception of my brother, surprisingly enough. As I was throwing my hair up in a haphazard ponytail to keep it out of my way I practically ran down Shingo.  
  
"Shingo. What are you still doing here?" I asked in exasperation.   
  
"I wanted to talk to you." Shingo answered, looking a tad nervous. This was the first time in recent memory that I had seen Shingo nervous in my presence, let alone without insults hurling back and forth.  
  
"Sure, Squirt. What's going on?" I asked curiously, while ruffling my brother's hair knowing how much he hated it.  
  
"I was listening last night on the stairs and I heard what Mom and Dad said to you."  
  
"Don't worry about that. We've come to an understanding." I explained, trying to sound like I wasn't hurt by what they had said at all.  
  
"Not that, I just wanted you to know, that even though you are a ditz I still think you're great."  
  
"Gee thanks, Shingo." I answered sarcastically. "I'm touched."  
  
"No seriously. What they said about you was wrong. You save everyone all the time, without you the Youmas wouldn't be dust at all."  
  
"Thanks. I mean that."  
  
"It's okay… This doesn't mean I don't think you're still a meatball head though." Shingo added.  
  
"Of course not Squirt." [Brat.]  
  
"Kick their butts!" Shingo called after me as I turned away from him. He followed me out of the house and down to the beach where the others were waiting already transformed. I tried not to let it intimidate me as I transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
Before my father could have a conniption about my state of dress during my transformation I shooed my family off to the side to give the Scouts and I room to train. Luna was glaring at me disapprovingly from the sidelines with Artemis at her side looking just as pissed. [Looks like my cat can't keep a secret.]  
  
"Mars and Moon, Mask and Venus, Mercury and Jupiter." Luna ordered. Tuxedo Mask raised an eyebrow at being ordered about by a cat at his own house, but did as he was told.   
  
"Make it three on three, anything goes." I suggested. "We need to be prepared for multiple attackers."  
  
Luna looked at me silently for a few seconds before agreeing hesitantly, backing away from us. On my side were Mars and Mercury. We quickly took position across from the others and before they could anticipate it Mars attacked.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
An arrow of fire shot out of her hands heading towards Venus, Mask and Jupiter. They barely got out of the way before they were charred to a crisp. From there it was utter chaos. Jupiter was attacking Mercury hand to hand with Mercury not fairing too well. Mars and I were too busy defending ourselves to be able to help her out however. Mars was dodging roses as quickly as Tuxedo Mask could throw them while trying to get enough time between attacks to launch a counter strike. I had my hands full trying to hit Venus with my tiara while she kept knocking it away with her Love-Me Chain.  
  
While I was occupied trying to keep my head on my shoulders, a right cross knocked out Mercury and Mars was hit by Tuxedo Mask's cane. Both of them were out of commission, though in Mars' case that didn't stop her from cursing at anyone within hearing distance, while holding her 'firing' arm close to her body. I was surrounded on three sides by Jupiter and Venus, both of whom could easily kick my ass on their worst day, and Tuxedo Mask who has made it his job in life to bail me out of trouble when I inevitable fall headfirst into danger.   
  
"This is just what I need today, a round-table beating." I mumbled under my breath looking cautiously as they stalked me backwards until I had nowhere to retreat. "Why did I even get out of bed?" 


	15. Three On One

From Schoolgirl to Royal 15/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
Three On One  
  
I didn't have the time to focus on the ruination my life had become recently however, because Jupiter closed the distance in front of me until we were mere feet apart. Before I could back away she threw a punch at my face, knocking me down on my ass.  
  
"Damn it, Jupiter!" I whined holding the side of my face.  
  
"Do you give up?" Luna asked anxiously. She looked as if she was holding her breath waiting for my response. I glared at Luna, exasperated with her worrying.  
  
"Hardly." I answered shortly. While Jupiter's attention was diverted I swept her feet out from under her. Before she could get to her feet I had aimed my tiara at her head. "Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Although I didn't put as much power behind the attack as I would have if I had been aiming at an enemy from the Negaverse, it had enough momentum to knock Jupiter unconscious. The tiara automatically returned to my hand, but before I could put it to use it was knocked from my grasp. Looking up I saw Venus wielding her Love-Me Chain expertly, flicking my weapon out of reach before circling it back to entrap me. Tuxedo Mask was on my other side rose in hand preparing to strike.  
  
I dove out of the way of a barrage of roses that Tuxedo threw at me, but before I could jump out of the line of fire, I was pulled harshly back to the ground. I landed hard on my side, making it hard for me to breath through my cracked ribs. My breath was coming in wheezing gasps and my knee was wrenched painfully due to the lasso holding me.  
  
"Fucking hell!" I cursed under my breath angrily. I was attempting to push myself to my feet using my shaking arms when I heard Shingo yelling.  
  
"Come on, Serena. Get up!" My brother was pleading as he ran in my direction. Before he could get involved my father grabbed him by the waist and held him tightly. Seeing my annoying brother so worried about my welfare prompted me to force myself to my feet, although I was now holding my ribs in complaint.  
  
"I'm fine Shingo." I reassured my brother flippantly. "I'm Sailor Moon remember?"  
  
"Yes, and as such you'd think you'd pay a little more attention to your surroundings." Tuxedo Mask said, hitting my side with his cane.  
  
"Oomph."   
  
Before he could attack again I managed to take out my moon wand and without the usual fanfare I attacked. Tuxedo Mask quickly jumped out of the way, but I caught Venus unawares as she was hit with the burst of power from my wand. Venus was knocked unconscious instantaneously, although the attack would not seriously injure her, and she flew through the air only to hit the ground soon thereafter.  
  
Two down one to go. Unfortunately beating Venus and Jupiter was mostly a question of luck. With me already injured however, my chances of incapacitating Darien were very low. I had a few cracked ribs from yesterday, and now my leg hurt like a bitch as well. Frankly I had no idea what I was going to do, but I wasn't planning on sitting still while he picked me off.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
Darien handily jumped out of the way, but not before throwing three steel-tipper roses in my direction, which I barely dodged. I rolled out of the way only to be attacked from behind. Darien's staff-like cane came out of nowhere; somehow I managed to block the assault using my moon wand.   
  
This went on for a few terse minutes before Darien managed to knock the wand from my fingers with a stinging blow. Unarmed it was only a matter of time before Darien overpowered me. Tuxedo Mask managed to pin me to the ground a few seconds later, putting most of his weight on top of me when I tried to wiggle out from under him.  
  
I did not notice the others looking on as I stared into Darien's obstructed eyes. I tried to ignore Darien's body and the heat from his body caressing my legs. I squirmed again, this time not in discomfort, nor trying to get away. Luna clearing her throat noisily in the background brought me back to reality.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
After Darien reluctantly moved we both jumped embarrassingly away from each other. I wouldn't look at Darien, but I am sure my face gave away my thoughts.  
  
"Um… Yeah." I cleared my throat needlessly. "That's enough for the day. Let's go into town and pick up some supplies and groceries."  
  
Before anyone could respond I had retransformed and was making my way back to the house, limping noticeable. The others followed me back in silence, each of them the worse for wear due to our little impromptu training session. 


	16. Shopping and Other Catastrophes

From Schoolgirl to Royal 16/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
Shopping and Other Catastrophes  
  
Darien along with the rest of my family and the Scouts walked along leisurely on our way to the store. Everyone was walking slowly in respect for the girls' various injuries, in particular mine although I kept insisting I was fine. I hobbled along near the back of the group hoping no one would notice the fact that I was holding my ribs tightly from time to time.   
  
Once we got to Shang Supermarket along the waterfront they quickly separated into groups and set about exploring the store. Mom, Dad and Shingo went off in search of a basket while the girls along with Darien, and Luna and Artemis hidden in Serena's backpack went off to start looking around for snacks.  
  
Darien ended up giving us a tour around the supermarket, pointing out where the fish and spices were to Lita who had gotten it into her head to cook dinner that night. Lita dragged Mina off by the arm to find the long-grained rice appropriate for a meal with fish. As I turned around to ask Amy a question I stumbled into Darien who was looking through the fruit on my other side, taking up half of the aisle. Before I could catch myself I fell into a rack of lobster, knocking the tank over and the lobsters to the floor.  
  
"God, Meatball Head." Darien exclaimed sharply, helping the worker pick up the squirming lobsters. "Is there ever a time when you aren't a klutz?"  
  
"It's your own fault." I responded angrily. "If you hadn't taken up most of the aisle I wouldn't have knocked into you, you jerk."  
  
"So it's my fault you can't watch where you are going?" Darien asked disbelievingly.   
  
"I was watching where I was going." I whined shrilly. "You were just in my way."  
  
Before we could continue fighting in what I am sure would have progressed into an all-out shouting match Amy, the voice of reason, stepped in between us.  
  
"Guys, calm down." She pleaded with us, looking around in embarrassment at the people watching us fighting. "Don't make a scene."  
  
"He started it."  
  
"She started it." We both said at the same time causing Raye to roll her eyes at us.  
  
"Real mature guys."  
  
"Give me a break, Raye. Geez!" I snarled huffily as I walked away to find my family, quickly becoming fed up with the situation. My short temper had much to do with my injuries, but I didn't think I would be able to hold my tongue for much longer without starting to turn blue from biting my tongue.  
  
"What's got into her?" I heard Mina ask as I walked away. "She's been so moody recently."  
  
[Gee, you think. Whatever could possibly be wrong? Hmm let's see… Vortar knows I am Sailor Moon, my moon wand isn't working properly, I hurt like hell, that Negatrash attacked my family, and we are all hiding out because I couldn't destroy him when I had the chance. Why ever would I be in a bad mood?]  
  
"I heard that." I called over my shoulder as I walked away looking around for my family.  
  
I found them looking at sushi of all things. My brother looked bored out of his mind and I suggested taking him for a short walk along the beach while they shopped. I think my parent's could tell that I was a tad upset because they agreed right away, even Shingo didn't complain. As we walked in silence for a few minutes I watched the waves come in on the shore. My brother was walking in the water getting splashed with each wave. He was laughing and trying to jump the waves at the same time. He looked over at me with his eyes shining in happiness, making me smile in return.  
  
"Come on, Buns." Shingo encouraged me into the water. "Have a little fun."  
  
Before I could protest further he started splashing me with salt water. He got pretty cocky before I jumped on him and dunked him under a particularly large wave. I was laughing contentedly for the first time in what felt like months by the time we had stopped and relaxed on the beach. We were both soaking wet and has salt stuck to every inch of our body, but I could have cared less.  
  
"Hey, Shingo."  
  
"Yeah?" He asked drowsily, resting in the hot sun.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He didn't ask for what, I think he knew. I closed my eyes to soak up the sun and right before I fell asleep I felt a small hand clasp mine and give it a comforting squeeze. 


	17. An Attack and A Few Decisions

From Schoolgirl to Royal 17/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
An Attack and a Few Decisions  
  
After dinner that night the scouts and Darien adjourned to the living room while Shingo, and my parents went out on the beach to watch the sunset. Shingo had left the television on when he had been watching cartoons, so there were voices in the background as we gathered around the table to talk strategy against Vortar.  
  
"Why don't we just fight how we usually do?" I asked in exasperation after a half an hour of arguing over tactics.  
  
"Perhaps because that usually includes you needing to be rescued." Darien answered. "If you had not noticed the last time this Vortar is stronger than anyone we've faced before. We can't just leave it up to chance and hope for the best."  
  
"Of course not, but having the scouts weaken him until I can get close enough to moon dust him is a valid plan." I growled angrily, temporarily ignoring the trouble I had been having with my wand. "It is me that he seems to be interested in anyway, so I don't see a problem."  
  
"You can't just go out half cocked." Raye interrupted. "In case you've forgotten, you don't know how to fight."  
  
"I do to know how to fight." I answered back stiffly.   
  
"If I was so inept than why are all the youma's dusted?" I asked harshly. "I didn't see any of you with the power to do that."  
  
"Look, Princess." Mina said getting my attention. "We know you can fight if you need to, but-"  
  
"Princess?" Darien asked softly, only to be glared at by Raye and Lita.  
  
"We should be protecting you." Lita put in softly, cracking her knuckles in emphasis.  
  
"You guys do protect me." I assured them. "But we can't let the Negaverse win simply because I don't want to get involved. So I'll say again, what alternative do we have?"  
  
"You're hurt and as you mentioned yourself, Vortar seems particularly interested in you." Darien answered, receiving a glare from only Serena this time. "Besides the fact that your attacks have been weak recently."  
  
"How would you know?" I asked huffily.  
  
"In case you have forgotten I have been at every battle since the beginning. I know what your capabilities are, Serena." Darien reminded me.  
  
"Bite me." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
"Gladly, but don't we have more pressing concerns right now." Darien answered, winking at me causing me to blush in embarrassment.  
  
"Is this true Serena?" Mina asked worriedly.  
  
"I have been slightly weakened from using the moon wand, more then usual, but it shouldn't become a problem unless I use it for prolonged periods of time." I answered assuredly. "I'll be fine."  
  
The rest of my answer was cut off when we heard yelling on the television. There in color, was coverage of an attack in the shopping district of Juuban. Instead of a youma attacking it was Vortar himself.  
  
"Where are the Sailor Scouts?" The newscaster asked frantically, looking around at the carnage and destruction.  
  
"Let's go guys." I said standing up and wordlessly making my way onto the beach where we would have room to transport. The others followed my out, causing my family to get up and come towards us in concern. Before they could ask us questions I transformed.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
By the time our transformations were complete, Darien had already transformed into Tuxedo Mask. My family was still gaping at us in question. I took a step forward and grasped my parents' hands.  
  
"Guys, Juuban is under attack." I explained softly, giving their hands a reassuring squeeze. "We need to teleport there to stop Vortar."  
  
"Teleport?" My father asked.  
  
"You'll see. But I need you to back up and give us some room."  
  
"You can't go without us." My brother exclaimed in outrage.  
  
"I can't worry about your safety in the middle of battle." I explained softly to Shingo, giving him a quick hug.   
  
"We've got to go, Sailor Moon." Luna reminded me.  
  
"I know." I answered before looking back at my family. "Go inside you should be safe there."  
  
They stood a few feet away from us as we joined hands with Luna, Artemis and Darien in the middle of our circle. Together we yelled the words that would get us to the Juuban shopping district.  
  
"Sailor Teleport1"  
  
We disappeared in a flash of bright light into the night sky. My family watched us until we faded from view, before leading Shingo into the house and settling in before the news report of the attack to wait for the others and me to appear on the scene. 


	18. Vortar's Offensive

From Schoolgirl to Royal 18/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
Vortar's Offensive  
  
As we landed in the middle of the attack all the screaming and fear of the citizens of Tokyo inundated us. Many of the shops were on fire and the people were being attacked by youma after youma. This was by far the largest attack of youma at the same time. I counted about eight in all before we jumped into the fray.   
  
Before I attacked however I noticed a little girl crying by herself, looking around yelling hysterically for her mother. Just as I was going to try to move her out of the line of fire a youma charged at her, it's claws extended to do the most damage. Before I even though about what I was doing I had jumped in front of the monster's path and pushed the little girl out of the way. Unfortunately I couldn't get out of the way fast enough as the youma's clams embedded themselves into my upper arm, drawing bloody slashed across my exposed skin.  
  
Since I had no room to maneuver and my right arm was pretty much useless at that point anyway, I did the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" I bellowed touching my tiara gently without throwing it. Before the monster knew what hit it, my tiara had cut off its head and it's body became moon dust. I collapsed back on the ground, my tiara lying next to me. I was just getting to my feet when the little girl hurled herself into my arms, shaking in fear.  
  
"I want my mama." She shrieked, causing me to wince at the sheer volume of her voice. [Sheesh, and people tell me I'm loud.]  
  
"Don't worry we'll find her." I answered her, looking around at all the destruction. I quickly checked on my scouts and noticed that they wee holding their own for the moment.  
  
"Moon, where do you think you're going?" Mars yelled from her place on my left, just as she dodged the tail of the youma she was fighting.  
  
"I need to find this girls mother. She can't stay here, she might get hurt." I answered emphatically. "Don't worry I'll be right back."  
  
Before she could answer I had turned away from her noticing Luna staring at me in disapproval.  
  
"Well, what would you have me do?" I hissed. "Keep a watch out for the others. If they get into trouble call me."  
  
I walked quickly from the scene holding the small girl in my arms protectively. She kept sniffling into my uniform, trying not to cry.  
  
"Don't worry honey, we'll find your Mom." I reassured her softly, rubbing her back soothingly. "Now, where did you last see her?"  
  
"Over there." She pointed to the herbal shop across the street. My heart fell to my feet, seeing the sorry state the shop was in. The windows were broken and fire was coming out of the roof. The flames were quickly overtaking the rest of the shop, and it was only after part of the ceiling fell in that I heard the frantic shouting. It seems I am not the only one who heard them.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" The little girl started screaming hysterically, squirming to get out of my arms and run towards the burning building. "Help my mommy!"  
  
"Don't worry I will get your mommy out and anyone else in there." I told her kneeling in front of her and squeezing her shoulders in support. "But right now, I need you to be a brave girl and stay over here where you'll be safe. Stay quiet and still and I'll go get your mommy. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"  
  
"I be brave, Sawo Moon." She answered softly, tears blurring her vision.  
  
"Good girl." I answered kissing her cheek before I turned away and ran towards the burning shop.   
  
Getting a running jump I flew through the broken window up front and landing heavily on the floor in a rolled up position. Soon after my entrance the flames rose higher blocking off the front of the store completely, trapping the storekeeper, the girl's mother, and me inside the burning building. 


	19. At the Altar of Fire

From Schoolgirl to Royal 19/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
At the Altar of Fire  
  
I landed on the floor hard, falling on my arm in the process. I looked up in time to see a wall of fire expand and quickly block off our means to escape.   
  
As I got to my feet shakily I noticed the various cuts on my arms and neck from where I jumped through the pane of glass to enter the shop. My uniform was singed and trails of blood discolored the white bodysuit I wore.   
  
I noticed that the two citizens of Tokyo were no where to be seen and as the fire grew around me I had to fight down a sense of acute panic. I slowly made my way through the smoke and calling out to the shopkeeper as I went I began exploring the premises.   
  
The more I screamed the more it became more difficult to breath as more and more smoke filled my lungs. Just as I was about to black out from smoke inhalation I heard a woman's voice answering me from a distance. She sounded hysterical, just moaning and whimpering so soft that I could barely hear her at all. It was just as I was about to give up when I heard a welcome voice coming from the same position.  
  
"Sailor Moon?" The man asked in a strong voice, giving me a good idea of where they were standing. I quickly made my way in their direction.  
  
"Yes." I reassured them. "I am here to get you out. I need you to keep talking so that I can find you."  
  
"Don't worry we don't have much else to do." The man answered humorously, surprising a short laugh out of me. Unfortunately I spent the next few seconds afterwards trying to expel the smoke from my lungs. "We'll stay right here."  
  
"Good, see that you do." I called out quickly, before concentrating all of my concentration on making my way to them. Just as I was a few feet away and I could actually see their outline through the fire part of the roof caved in and I was hard-pressed to jump out of the way in time to avoid being flattened.   
  
I landed with a gasp as my leg got stuck under a bit of the rubble. I was able to extract it through sheep power, straining a few muscles in the process. As I traversed the last couple of feet, now limping painfully, I finally found them. The woman, presumable the little girl's mother, was lying on the ground keening in pain. It was only upon closer examination that I saw the jagged piece of wood sticking out from her upper leg. It was amazing she hadn't passed out from the pain yet. The man was in his mid to late twenties and seemed a little bruised but otherwise all right. Upon seeing me both their exhausted and frightened faces lit up.  
  
"I knew you would find us." The shop owner gushed, causing me to blush in embarrassment. "Now how will we get out of here?"  
  
I quickly looked around the room looking for any means of escape, finding none. By this time the walls were almost covered in fire and the floor was rapidly following suit. The falling debris from the roof blocked of the way I entered from. Our only hope was if I could get us out through the hole in the left side of the roof. There were two main problems with this plan however. The first was that I would have to run through the fire to get a running start if I hoped to get through the hole. The second problem was that the hole was too small for all of us to make it at the same time. Knowing my body wouldn't be able to make the jump again I needed to find a way to expand the hole without causing the whole building to collapse on to of us. My first thought was my tiara, but I quickly realized that it could do more harm than good, and I hastily took out my moon wand. [This has to work1]  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I shouted hoarsely through the smoke. Thankfully it was enough as a brilliant moon beam shot out of my wand and hit the roof. There was a huge blast of light and I had to turn my head away. When I turned back I saw that the wand did its job perfectly. The hole was now three sizes larger that it had been a few second before. "You." I said pointing to the guy abruptly. "Get over here and help me pick up the woman."  
  
"It's Brodick and she is Melanie." He said as he quickly helped me lift the injured woman into my arms.  
  
"Good to know." I murmured, not having time at that point to get acquainted. "I've got Melanie secure. Brodick gab onto my neck and waist tightly."  
  
"You can't possible lift us both at once." Brodick exclaimed in disbelief. "Take Melanie out first and come back for me. She's already injured and needs a doctor."  
  
"I wont be able to do this again, so stop arguing and hold on. If we waste more time none of us will get out." I growled sharply. "I'll be able to lift both of you easily."  
  
I didn't particularly know if that was the truth but I would be damned if I gave him cause to doubt me. As soon as I felt Brodick grab onto me from behind I took a running leap and jumped right through the fire and running towards the opening in the roof. Just as I jumped off, my leg wrenched from under me causing me to wail out in pain, but otherwise keep moving. The combined weight of the two adults that I was carrying caused excruciating pain to shoot up my leg at every step, but I managed to block it out as I concentrated on getting them out to safety. As I jumped I only managed to get the top of my body on the roof. With Melanie in my arms and unable to move, I needed Brodick to climb over my back and pull us all out of the building.  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" Brodick yelled in shock. "If I do that I could knock you off the roof completely."  
  
"Do it!" I snapped back, having no patience for an argument at that point.   
  
I kept as still as I could and only breathed once Brodick had made his way over me and had two feet planted on the roof. From there he managed to pull Melanie and me up as well. Limping noticeably now, I instructed Brodick to retake his position holding on to my back and quickly jumped off the building. Not a moment too soon either, as just as soon as we landed in a heap of arms and legs on the ground the building exploded outward into a huge fireball, lighting up the night sky. 


	20. A Bit of Gratitude

From Schoolgirl to Royal 20/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
A Bit of Gratitude  
  
The explosion knocked us all off our feet, causing both adults to fall on me with their full weight. I grunted out loud as pain wracked my body, especially my leg and ribs. Brodrick was slowly getting to his feet, shaking the remaining dizziness from his vision. Melanie was motionless on her side however, and only began to moan and move slightly when she heard her daughter yelling for her in her position across the street.  
  
"Shelly?" Melanie called, looking around slowly trying to find her daughter. "Is that you baby?"  
  
"Don't worry." I reassured her, while Brodick and I helped her gently to her feet. "She's over across the street where I left her to go find you."  
  
"It's okay, baby girl. Mommy's alright." Melanie answered her daughter's hysterical cry. Although the little girl stayed where I told her to, she sounded deeply upset.  
  
"It's okay, Shelly. Your mother is fine. You can come out now." I told her realizing that was why she was still hiding. Before I could say anything else I saw a bundles of nervous energy barreling towards us.  
  
"Mommy!" Shelly exclaimed joyously. "Mommy!"  
  
She then proceeded to jump the remaining three feet of room and landed in her mother's arms. Even though Melanie could barely remain standing without assistance she hugged her daughter tightly to her against her injured side, not looking like she would let go anytime soon.   
  
While this touching scene was going on Brodick and I were smiling at them over Melanie's shoulder. I didn't let them know that simply holding her up was exhausting my already weak physical reserves, but I was near collapse myself. I was using this respite to conserve my energy, all the while hoping the scouts were faring well against Vortar and his Youma.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" I heard yelled in my direction. I quickly turned my head to see where the voice was coming from. I soon noticed Luna rushing in my direction, her body was bruised and battered and she was limping slightly.  
  
"Luna, what happened to you?" I asked aghast.  
  
"I got caught in the middle of a youma and Sailor Mercury." Luna answered hurriedly. "Hurry up there is no time to lose. The Scouts are getting trounced without your backup."  
  
"Alright Luna. I'll be right there." I assured my harried cat, before turning back to Brodick and Melanie. "Brodick, can you get Melanie and Shelly to the hospital on your own? I am needed elsewhere."  
  
"Of course, Sailor Moon." Brodick assured me putting a supporting arm around Melanie, who leaned heavily on him for balance. She gave me a determined nod tightening her grip on her daughter to reassure her. "Go help your senshi, they need you now."  
  
I looked at them gratefully, quickly squeezing their shoulders in thanks before I turned around and headed for where the battle was taking place. Before I got too far however, Brodick called after me.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon. You're a real hero."  
  
"You saved my life, Miss. Thank you and be careful please." Melanie added in a heartfelt manner.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I told them getting teary-eyed. After all it's not every day that I stick around the people I risk my life for on a daily basis, let alone get their gratitude. "It's part of the service. Take care of yourselves."  
  
Without further ado I ran after Luna towards the battlefield ignoring my various injuries. As I ran through the park and came to the clearing I was filled with an incredible sense of dread. Where there should have been the sound of explosions and general mayhem when a battle was going on, instead I heard only silence. I moved through the trees and stealthily entered the fray only to gasp in shock at what I found.  
  
A.N. Angel of Saturn. Hey there, sorry I haven't e-mailed you recently my messenger thingy is not working. But thanks for the review. Are you still writing your story? E-Mail me if you want: rachelm_porter@msn.com. 


	21. The Scouts' Last Stand?

From Schoolgirl to Royal 21/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
The Scouts' Last Stand?  
  
When I entered the clearing I found my friends being utterly decimated by a swarm of youma. Mars was unconscious as was Mercury, while Jupiter and Venus were each being restrained against a tree. They couldn't move as the monsters sent attack after attack against them.   
  
The only on still standing and fighting was Tuxedo Mask, and he looked like he was ready to collapse where he stood battling three youmas at once. He was throwing roses left and right, but they were barely able to hold off his attackers. The one's that got through his attacks were hastily batted away with his cane.   
  
As I looked at the carnage I didn't know whom to help first. I stared helplessly at my friends as the monsters Vortar sent beat them mercilessly. When I looked around the clearing for him I saw him overseeing the whole thing from a safe distance away smiling malevolently.   
  
I glanced at Luna in concern before I rushed into the clearing with my wand already drawn. From there it was an easy decision to help my trapped Scouts before I helped Darien. He at least was holding his own. The three youma who were alternately throwing attacks at Venus and Jupiter's prone forms were so focused on their fun that they didn't notice me from a distance until it was too late.  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" I bellowed aiming my wand at the youma from twenty feet away.   
  
I had never used the power of the moon wand so much at one time before and subsequently it weakened me greatly. I had fallen to my knees as pain wracked my body during my attack and only stood up when I noticed four more youma charging toward me. I aimed my wand once again and this time without saying the incantation my wand once again emitted a powerful glow. Where the youma had stood now were four piles of dust blowing away in the night breeze.  
  
"Very good, Sailor Moon." Vortar acknowledged. "But how many times do you think you will be able to do that?"  
  
"As many as I need to, Vortar." I hissed determined to defeat him once and for all, even though at present I was feeling increasingly weak-kneed.  
  
"We shall see, Serena." Vortar answered, gesturing the three youma who were attacking Tuxedo Mask to attack me. "We shall see."  
  
This time I used my tiara to attack the youma, but I only managed to dust two of them before the third attacked. I was knocked to the ground when the monster's tentacle hit me in the stomach. I was gasping in pain waiting for the next attack when I noticed that Tuxedo Mask was attacking it with his cane. He managed to knock it back a few feet before he was knocked to the ground as well. Surprisingly this was fortunate because it was at that moment that I reached my tiara where it had been laying on the ground.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" I yelled holding my tiara as it powered up, burning my hand slightly in the process. I threw it when it got to be too hot to continue holding, and it hit its target unerringly.  
  
Before I could move closer to check on Tuxedo Mask or my Scouts my path was blocked as Vortar suddenly materialized in front of me.  
  
"Bravo, Serena. I must say you are a bit tougher than my sister gave you credit for." Vortar commented casually.  
  
"Maybe that's why she is dead." I commented softly, staring into Vortar's cold blue eyes. "She underestimated me."  
  
"Perhaps, but I will not do the same thing." Vortar answered, holding a sword in his right hand. "I know what you are capable of, but it won't make the slightest bit of difference."  
  
I merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity, not wanting to encourage him further with a verbal response.  
  
"I won't hesitate to kill you as your precious Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are forced to watch." So saying her held his hand out in their direction and before I knew what he was planning there was a force field of some kind erected between them and myself. "Shall we get this over with, then? I grow bored." 


	22. Fighting Alone?

From Schoolgirl to Royal 22/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
Fighting Alone  
  
As I stood in front of Vortar I noticed my friends waking up and groggily getting to their feet. Simply injuries do not keep us down for long. When the others saw I was alone facing Vortar they began pounding on the invisible wall separating us and throwing various attacks at it in an attempt to break it. Nothing seemed to be working, but just as I was about to try hitting it with my moon wand Vortar hit me from behind.  
  
"Nega Blade Cut!" He screamed and before I could move I was hit in the back with a slice of dark magic as he sliced his sword towards me.   
  
I helplessly fell to my knees in pain, tear flowing from the corners of my eyes. Blood began to seep from the wound on my back, causing me to become a bit woozy. During the many fights I have been apart of since becoming Sailor Moon I have never been seriously injured, if you don't count dying. I have been hurt, but not so badly that a couple of days and super-powerful healing couldn't cure. Mostly I've gotten cuts and bruises but nothing causing physical harm to the extent that Vortar was able to injure me.   
  
I could barely stand the throbbing pain of my back was so distracting. Not to mention my previous injuries, which were still plaguing me something fierce. I felt blood drip down my uniform leaving a tacky sticky feel to my back, so that when I began to move even the slightest bit my wound would pull at the uniform uncomfortably.  
  
Mars was screaming obscenities at Vortar and Jupiter was relentlessly kicking the barrier fueled by an unnamed fury. I ignored the rest of them for the time being as I slowly turned around to face Vortar, who was leering at me looking especially smug and arrogant. Before he could attack again I jumped out of his range of attack and as soon as I landed on my feet I grabbed my tiara and took aim.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
Since the last time I tried to hit him didn't do much to slow Vortar down, I attacked a few seconds after I let loose my tiara. Just after my tiara hit my, causing him to dou7ble over in pain, but not become moon dusted, I jumped into the air and hit him in the head with a rather rusty dropkick that I haven't employed in battle since the very beginning.   
  
I only just hit him as he moved abruptly so the kick only glanced off his head, causing him to loose his balance. I threw a kick at his chest while he was down, only to have it caught in his strong grasp. I tried to pull my booted leg out from his hand with no luck. I was shocked, literally, when out of nowhere my body was bombarded with dark energy, causing me to collapse and convulse on the ground next to Vortar's prone form. While I laid on the ground trying to catch me breath and convince my abused body to get up, I noticed from my horizontal position on the ground that Tuxedo Mask was throwing rose after rose at the barrier, creating a small hole. The Scouts noticed at the same time, as Mercury focused her mini-computer at the opening.  
  
"Guys, if we all aim our attacks at that area at the same time, we should be able to break through." She told the others quietly.   
  
Just as Vortar had made it to his feet and prepared to attack me once again, the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask managed to break through the shield, causing magic to blow outward and hit both Vortar and me. Since I was already on the ground I didn't have that far to go, but Vortar was knocked off his feet and hit the ground hard, a few feet from where he was standing previously.  
  
As Tuxedo Mask helped me unsteadily to my feet my friends formed a semi-circle in front of me to shield me from Vortar's considerable wrath.   
  
"Nega blade Cut!" Vortar bellowed from a kneeling position on the ground, with his sword extended in our direction.   
  
Before the others could move they were hit with the attack. The power of the attack knocked them a few feet back before they managed to hold their ground in front of me. I was still fairly out of it in Tuxedo Mask's arms and only barely watching the proceedings. I forced myself to stand however when I felt the sheer amount of energy my Scout's were expending to protect me from harm. I opened my eyes to the four determined faces of my friends who were standing directly in between Vortar's vicious attack and it's destination.  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
As each Senshi called their prospective planet for power, a wall of pure light corresponding to each of my friends erected itself around me and Tuxedo Mask, keeping us safe from harm as the dark energy continued to batter them mercilessly. Before I even thought about it I had taken out the Imperium Silver Crystal and held it in front of me, the pure energy of the moon coursing through my veins. I began glowing brightly and flouting a few feet above the ground, and suddenly I was adorned in my princess dress all in white.  
  
"The moon princess!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed in shock, raising a hand to touch me reverently, just as I moved higher from the ground. Soon I was floating above the heads of my Senshi and had aimed my crystal at Vortar, just as my Senshi noticed my appearance and aimed their energy through me. The shield around me brightened drastically for a moment before it dissipated slightly. I breathed deeply and concentrated on puling my energy and power through the crystal and forcing it outward.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power… Unite!" I bellowed causing a flash of light and magic to flow through my crystal and head rapidly toward Vortar. 


	23. The Final Showdown

From Schoolgirl to Royal 23/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
The Final Showdown  
  
My gown was flapping in the wind as I floated above the ground. The crystal pulsed with power as it met Vortar's dark energy. He has noticed my transformation and threw as much dark energy in my path as he could.   
  
This quickly turned to a battle of wills as our powers clashed and attacked each other. The others were giving me as much of their power as I could wield safely, while I was throwing my power through my crystal and out to meet Vortar's. Wisps of black power hit me as Vortar pushed harder, cutting my gown in several places and leaving traces of red on the white material, marring it's splendor.   
  
Just as I was about to collapse from the onslaught a sudden weight was holding me up. When I looked to my side I saw Darien dressed in a black suit and cape, complete with armor guards on his shoulders and a sword at his waist. As our eyes met for the first time, memories of my time on the moon overwhelmed me.  
  
FLASH:: Meeting my royal guard for the first time, fighting with Rei, learning how to fight from Makato, Mother, the court, meeting Endymion and his guards, running through the gardens with Endy, our first kiss, my guard falling in love with each of Endy's generals, peace and happiness, betrayal, death and destruction, utter despair. ::FLASH  
  
"Endymion." I opened eyes that I didn't even notice had closed with a gasp and stared at my love.  
  
"Serenity, my love." He acknowledged pulling me into his arms. I burrowed closer to his welcome warmth, keeping the crystal between us aimed at Vortar.   
  
"Darien." I murmured content with his arms around me.  
  
"Serena." He answered chuckling softly. "We'll talk more later right now we have a bad guy to finish off."  
  
"Damn Negaverse!" I snarled, thoroughly annoyed at being interrupted. "Ready my prince?"  
  
"Of course Princess."  
  
"Don't make me hurl." Raye growled from down below. "Enough with the lovey-dovey stuff, huh, Moon? We are in the middle of something important here."  
  
"Calm down, Mars." I answered snippily. "I'm on it."  
  
"Yeah, well hurry up, would ya." She bellowed back up to me, glaring in my direction.  
  
"Fat lot of thanks I get for saving your bacon, Mars." I grumbled in response.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi all growled at once, surprising me at their fervor.  
  
"Alright already, geez. Calm down." I wailed as I grabbed a tightened hold of my crystal. "Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
As I screamed out the incantation again Darien put his power into the crystal's final burst and along with the other senshi and my own full power Vortar didn't stand a chance. That didn't mean that he just surrendered however. No, he put all of his power behind one final attack and just as he was overtaken by the moonbeam a slash of black energy cut through the white energy and hit me in the chest. I didn't hear Vortar's final scream as he was banished back to the Negaverse as I was lying on the ground unconscious at the time. 


	24. The End and A New beginning

From Schoolgirl to Royal 24/?  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon; none of these characters are mine, no infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This doesn't really follow the timeline, although it is after season 1. Even though, Serena is the moon princess, Darien doesn't know that she is Sailor Moon. Just pretend that the whole evil-Darien thing never happened and the scouts defeated Beryl on their own, but didn't loose their memories. Sorry if this is confusing; if you have any questions just ask.  
  
Serena may seem OOC in the next few chapters, but let's just say she is extremely stressed out and that explains her sensitivity and she's pissed because her family was attacked which will explain her bouts of seriousness.  
  
Warning: Some cursing and otherwise bad language.  
  
The End and A New Beginning  
  
I never knew exactly what occurred while I was injured that night, but I found out later piecing pieces together from everybody that I was injured severely by the backlash of Vortar's attack. The only reason I wasn't hurt worse was because Darien pulled me out of the way at the last moment, otherwise I was liable to have been beheaded from the blast. The Senshi and Darien were so worried about my injuries that they ended up calling the hospital due to blood loss. Now normally that would have been overkill since our powers usually take care of our minor injuries for us. This time however, since I was unconscious my powers did not kick in at all and I continued to loose blood at an alarming rate. The others didn't even want to move me for fair of exasperating my wounded chest.  
  
I found out later that when the ambulance came it was quite a battle to decide what to do with me, considering my need for secrecy about my powers. The Senshi and tuxedo Mask were still transformed when the ambulance arrived, as was I since I had transformed back into Sailor Moon once I was hit. As it turns out, thankfully my transformation still disguised me even when I was undressed at the hospital. So even while the doctors could see me, the only think they remembered afterwards were my injuries and that they had treated a Senshi.   
  
I was given my own room secluded from the rest of the hospital's general populace for privacy. As it turned out the dark energy punctured a lung and hit my heart, hence all the blood. Thankfully, what the Senshi couldn't heal with their combined energy, the doctors fixed. My heart was healed when the crystal reacted to the Senshi's 'energy transfusion' causing it to begin healing my unconscious body. The lung was healed by more traditional means, and soon I was released from surgery and put into my own room, where the others surrounded my bed, waiting for me to recover.   
  
When Mina spoke to my family she told them of my condition and that it would cause problems if they were to come to the hospital when I was awake from surgery. I guess too many people would ask questions and it could have jeopardized my secret identity. After much yelling it was decided that they would stay at the beach house and once I was well enough we would all travel back down there for a much-needed vacation.  
  
That is how I found myself surrounded by my friends when I hazarded to open my eyes to find out where the distracting noise was coming from disturbing my rest. The first person I saw when I managed to open my eyes was Raye as she argued with Lita about harassing, I'm sorry talking, to the doctors about my condition. Sitting next to them was Ami who was trying her best to ignore them as she read a book on coincidentally lung procedures. I turned my head slightly causing a moan to escape me as I was trying to find Mina and Darien. I guess I was louder than I suspected for everyone quieted down immediately and before I could blink I was swarmed with six people all trying to talk at once and touch me to reassure them that I was indeed awake. When they seemed to be getting louder rather than quieter after a few seconds I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to interrupt them only to find my throat parched from disuse.   
  
"Water." I whispered hoarsely, finding it difficult to talk let alone breath deeply.   
  
Immediately I found a glass of cool water presented to my mouth and gently lifted for me to drink from. Without moving my head, having learned my lesson from last time, I followed the hand to body and noticed Darien looking concerned and lovingly into my rather dazed eyes.   
  
"Thanks." I spoke a little louder after taking a sip of water.  
  
"Think nothing of it, Meatball Head." Darien answered, giving me his most charming smile, dimples and all. I still couldn't speak well so I settled for looking at him fondly and squeezing his hand in mine.  
  
"Jerk." I whispered affectionately, my eyes shining.  
  
"Guilty as charged." Darien teased me gently. "But your jerk."  
  
Before I could answer him I was interrupted by Raye.  
  
"Are we going to start that again?" She asked exasperatedly 'glaring' at me. I saw her worry and love shining in her eyes and I feebly moved my other hand in her direction. She noticed quickly and took a hold of my hand squeezing tightly.  
  
With both Darien and Raye on either side of me and Ami, Lita and Mina on the foot of my bed I smiled at them all warmly, trying to stifle a yawn. I looked at them apologetically.  
  
"Sorry guys, I'm just tired."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Serena." Lita answered patting my blanket-covered legs. "Get some more sleep. We'll be here when you wake up."  
  
With one last fond look at my friends and my love I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, knowing they would be beside me when I woke. Just as sleep claimed me I managed a soft murmur that they all heard regardless.  
  
"Of course, where else would you guys be." 


End file.
